


Hypersensitive | Werewolf!Shawn

by particulataste



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Camping, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Full Shift Werewolves, Mates, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particulataste/pseuds/particulataste
Summary: In which the new threat in town is after you, and Shawn does whatever he can to keep you safe.





	Hypersensitive | Werewolf!Shawn

Being the Alpha’s mate had more cons than pros, so you’d learned the past few weeks. While it meant you were the most protected, it also meant you were the most targeted. A new threat had crept its way through the cracks of Pickering, an entire pack of alpha’s having found their next pray that just so happened to be Shawn and his beta’s.

He’d caught whiff of an unfamiliar stench a few days ago when he’d came over to your apartment, knew right away something was wrong and could tell someone was tracking you. You were human, the only human of the pack, which immediately made you more vulnerable than others, and also so much easier to track and manipulate.

After a few days of Shawn and the pack tracking the scent they’d imprinted in your home, they realized the threat was gaining in on them, and the only way to truly ensure your safety was to mask your scent the only way they knew best.

Now, you and the pack were wedged between the masses of trees and forest life in one of the tallest points of the town. The only problem was, the chilly air of late November was slowly worsening with every breath you took.

You struggled to stand, your body almost numb and your teeth chattered beneath your breath. You could see the icy air blowing from your lips with every breath you took and you shivered beneath your dirty clothes.

Your mind began to race, your vision distorting and your posture wobbled as you surveyed the area for your tent. Your eyes caught Geoff, instead, deep in conversation with Brian about a possible plan.

Swallowing back the lump in your throat, you took a deep breath, your eyes heavy as you trampled your way over to him. Geoff instantly held his arms out to you before you could fall to the ground, helping you up and you leaned your shoulder into his chest, your breathing shallow and he looked down at you, your hair covering your face from him.

“Whoa. Careful there, missy,” he chuckled teasingly, his arms unwrapping from your waist and he moved them to hold your arms. He pulled away as soon as his palm made contact with your icy skin, a hiss slipping from his lips and he touched your arm again.

Looking down at you with concerned eyes, he pulled you up to look at him. "Y/N, you’re freezing!” Geoff gasped, his eyes widening when he finally saw your face. Your lips were purple, almost blue and your eyes were drooping. Your hairs stood on end, goosebumps riddling your bruised skin and you shivered in yourself.

Grace approached the both of you, Shawn following behind with worried eyes as she watched the both of you. Shawn pulled you into him, squeezing your body within his arms and rubbing his large hands up and down your back in a quick motion.

“What’s going on?” Shawn demanded an answer, scared at your sudden outburst and the look of your sickly pale skin. Geoff whipped his head around. “She’s hypersensitive. She’s only human, the cold is getting to her,” Grace rushed her words, rubbing your back while Shawn held you close.

You shook within your skin, your hands balling into fists and you weakly tugged at Shawn’s shirt, trying to pull him even closer to you, when he caught scent of something, something familiar. “They’re coming,” Grace whispered, the camp falling silent as the pack closed in around yourself and Shawn, acting as a safety blanket and the sound died out around you.

Shawn held you close to him, refusing to let go and his alpha side was quick to show. “Everybody pack up camp! Geoff and Brian, I need you to survey the area. Grace, get her out of here, I’ll meet you by the lake. We meet at the West Point of town. Do not leave anything behind. We can’t leave a trail.”

The pack split, Shawn reluctantly releasing you and ushering you to Grace’s side. He held your frozen cheeks in his palms, kissing at your iced forehead. “If I’m not at the lake after ten minutes, leave,” he told Grace, her eyes widening and she shook her head.

“What? No! What are you going to do?” she rushed out, grabbing hold of his shirt before he could take off. Shawn eyed her warningly, “I’m taking care of the problem,” and with that, he took off between the trees.

Grace struggled to help you stand, shrugging off her coat and wrapping it around you as best she could. Right now would be a good time for her to shift, but being a newly bitten wolf, she was yet to control her shifting.

“C-cold,” you stuttered out, curling into her side and she shushed you, dragging you along with her as she led you away from the camp and into the masses of trees in the opposite direction of Shawn.

“I know, hun. Just hold on for a little while and you’ll be okay,” she tried to soothe, mind trailing down those terrifying paths they always did when she left the pack in dangerous situations.

She knew Shawn wanted her away from the fight because she was a new beta, but the fact that he left her in charge of you, was even scarier. She had the biggest job of them all; keeping you alive.

“Sh-Shawn,” you quivered, eyes drooping and heartbeat dropping. The snow continued to fall as Grace struggled to trudge you both through it, holding you as close to her side as she could.

The deep howls of manic wolves echoed between the skyline of the tall trees, the coldness of the thin air sinking into your thick skin and sending chills to your bones. You clutched onto Grace’s side with all the strength you could possibly muster up, weak fist clenching around her shirt. She held you tighter, closer to her side as the lake’s clearing quickly came into view.

The both of you stumbled closer, dropping to your knees in the snow as you rolled onto your side, curling into yourself and Grace rushed toward you. “Fuck, come on. Come on,” she groaned out, straining her vessels in an attempt to shift on the spot.

The howls and cries of frantic wolves cut her short, your ears perking up at the sound and you coughed out Shawn’s name. The howls grew louder, the terrifying snarling seeping through your skin as the beast made itself visible from between the trees.

Grace instinctively stepped in front of you, lowering her head and growling under her breath in warning. Her sharp claws protruded from her fingertips, gently tearing the soft skin as her canons pierced through.

The wolf snarled; black sheen of fur collecting the small flurries of snowflakes that hurtled to the ground. You shivered within your skin, fear consuming you as you mindlessly mumbled out for Shawn.

The wolf heard, barking a bite that caused Grace to jump back but stand her ground just as fast. Her eyes glow amber as a warning, but the wolf disobeyed and slowly crept closer toward you both.

Grace knew this wouldn’t end well. She knew that even if she could fight him off, he knew what her human form looked like, which would make it easier to track her and the pack down again if it got away.

The wolf crawled closer, bearing their canines in the most vicious way Grace had ever seen, eyes flashing a fluorescent red and she cowered back into herself. It’s thick and heavy paws dug into the snow-covered grass, scuffing up the dirt as it crawled its way beneath their claws.

Just as the beast was about to snarl a warning bite, a fuzz of dark brown, luscious fur leaped in front of both you and Grace, growling at the obvious threat as it acted as a shield. “Shawn,” Gracie muttered, the lighter wolf turning to face the beta and flashing his ruby eyes, turning back to the threat at hand as it attempted to circle all three of you.

“Grace… c-cold,” You shivered into yourself, arms wrapping around your small frame beneath her winter coat. She quickly looked back at you over her shoulder in worry, a snarl of the enemy bringing her attention back to the situation at hand.

The three werewolves remained silent, Shawn staring out the threat as Grace stood behind, protecting you and watching the threat with beady eyes. Just as fast as the changes of the wind, the black wolf leaped into the air, tackling Shawn into the snow—who was quick to jump to his feet and snarl a bite into their neck.

Grace growled out, shoulders hunching forward and she cracked her neck, her petite form growing into one of massive muscle and fur as she pounced upon the enemy, unknowingly leaving you open for attack.

Another of the current enemy snuck its way between the trees, eyeing your weak body as he sniffed out your fear from the fresh, cold air around you. It inched closer, ensuring it stayed out of Shawn and Grace’s sight, but it was quick to catch the eye of Geoff who was quick to howl out for backup.

The wolves snapped their heads to the source of the sound, watching as five more ran through the woods and snarled out warning barks until the fight broke out. Geoff rushed to your side, nose gently nudging your side to gain your attention to get you onto his back. As soon as you were situated, Shawn eyed his beta, as though to tell him to run back to the new camp and not stop.

So, he did. Geoff ran through the woods, Brian and Zac quick to attack the threats that dared to follow, allowing the both of you to retreat back to safety. The coldness of the air that smacked against your skin did not help your case, but you knew it wouldn’t be for long. Knew you’d all be safe again soon enough.

Within minutes, Geoff slowed down as you approached camp, higher up in the hills and hidden away in a forest like scenery. Olivia dropped the logs she was collecting, rushing over and helping you off Geoff’s back, ushering you inside the only current made tent.

Geoff followed seconds later, back in his human formed and he ordered Olivia to get back outside and help set up camp, clearly having a higher position than her. Just as she left, Teddy wandered in, unfolding blanket after blanket and piling them on top of you.

“Where are the others?” she asked quietly, Geoff crossing his arms over his chest. “Around five miles back. Five of them, seven of us. You know they won’t come back until they’re all dead,” Geoff attempted to comfort the girl, clearly failing as she turned to him and spoke ever so quietly, “and what if they don’t come back?”

As if on cue, a loud ruckus of the pack was heard from outside of the tent, Teddy rushing out in hopes to see her Alpha and the rest of the pack back safely. Geoff peered out of the tent, refusing to leave your side until he knew Shawn was back and in the tent with you, knowing Shawn would insist on someone being by your side.

You shook within your skin, purple and blue blotches breaking out over your body as you struggled to even stay awake. “Shawn, I… I n-need Shawn,” you stuttered out breathlessly, silent sobs only weakening your worsening state. The flap of the tent flew open as Shawn rushed inside, falling to his knees and placing his warm hands on your covered body.

 “I’m right here, baby. Hey, I’m right here,” he whispered soothingly, wincing at the metallic taste of blood that stained his pink lips and tongue. You shifted in the makeshift bed, mustering up as much energy as you could, and letting out an unintentional sob at the sight of Shawn’s beaten face.

“Hey, shh. I’m okay, you’re okay, c’mere,” he mumbled out, helping you to sit up as he pulled the winter coat from your shoulders, much to your protests as he shushed you again. “Sh, let me take it off, okay? Need you to trust me,” Shawn muttered, pulling off your shirt and wincing at the sight of your blotchy skin.

Geoff cleared his throat, “I’ll be outside on watch with Grace,” and wandered out of the tent, zipping it up fully on his way out as Shawn unclasped your bra. You winced at the feeling of your nipples hardening, the air far too cold on your sensitive skin and Shawn muttered out a ‘sorry’ before laying you back down and unbuckling your jeans.

“W-what are you d-doing?” you finally stuttered out, sighing at the warmth of his calloused hands on your soft, cold thighs. Shawn tugged the jeans off your ankles. “Skin to skin is the best way to share body heat,” he explained briefly, now tearing off his own shirt and raising back to his feet; head rubbing against the soft tarp of the tent.

You visibly winced at the sight of his already bruised torso, guilt and worry striking through your heart and you couldn’t help but reach out for him, wanting to hold him and care for him, like you always would whenever he was caught up by a threat.

Before you knew it, Shawn stood in only his boxers, crawling down beside you and immediately pulling you into his chest. You were quick to hum at the warmth that radiated off him; his soft skin caressing yours as soothing away the goosebumps that riddled your skin.

Though he was warm, after twenty minutes, Shawn noticed your shaking refusing to stop, no matter how tight he held you or how much he rubbed your back. He swallowed back his nerves and gently released you.

“Babe, I need you to turn around for me,” he whispered out, gently turning your body so your back faced him and you frowned, trying to turn back to him when Shawn placed a hand on your shoulder, “babe, just-just don’t look for a minute, please,” he near begged.

Your teeth chattered as you frowned, body already suffering from the loss of his warmth. It wasn’t until you felt a warm, fuzzy paw gently rest on your hip, that you turned around; face to face with Shawn’s wolf form.

You stared at him in awe, never having been this close to his wolf form before and you could have sworn you’d never seen a sight so beautiful. The cold was long forgotten as you stared into his soft, golden eyes, watching them flicker ruby red for a brief moment and you smiled at him, curling into his warmth.

Your hand came up to his chest, fingers sinking into his luscious fur as you felt his heart beating loudly, body moving up and down with every breath and soft purs slipped from his snout as you scratched at his torso.

Soft breathing filled the tent, your shivers and shakes long forgotten as the snow continued to fall outside. You let out a soft sigh as you cuddled closer into Shawn’s chest, his fur tickling your bare stomach ever so gently, but you didn’t mind, and you never would.


End file.
